Catherine's Nightmare
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Catherine is raped but there is a catch the scene is her garage. Will she go back home or will she stay away for ever. Romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1The Worst Birthday

**Catherine's Nightmare**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI I wish I did especially finding out about episode 5-22.

A/N: This is my first CSI fic but I have authored two CSI: MIAMI fics. The one thing I hate is flame reviews so no flame reviews. Almost forgot. This story is set before Grave Danger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One-The Worst Birthday**

_Las Vegas Crime Lab Break room. 7:30 a.m. 26th of March 2005 (Catherine's Birthday if you didn't know). Nick and Warrick are in the break room waiting for Catherine to give them their assignments. Catherine then barged into the break room._

"I don't want to work today 'cos it's my birthday," Catherine said.

"What? You 30 again?" Nick said jokingly.

"No. You know it. I'm 42. Nick, you have a DB out in the desert Brass is already out there and Warrick you and I have a homicide suicide or possibly a double homicide." Said Catherine in a commanding voice and grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down next to Warrick.

"Okay," Nick replied, heading to the locker room to grab his field kit.

"Hey. If you want to take today off, I can handle this case by myself," Warrick offered.

"Doesn't matter as long as I get to spend part of the day away from here." Catherine said, smiling at the offer.

"Are you doing anything with Lindsey?" Warrick asked.

"She is staying at a friend's house. We should get going," she said, getting up and walking toward her office.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_The Ramco Hotel room. 202 7:55am 26th of March 2005._

"Who are the victims?" Catherine asked O'Riely as she walked into the room.

"Analise and Timothy McGee. They checked in a couple of days ago. We suspect that Timothy killed Analise then turned the gun on himself, but it could still be a double homicide." Replied O'Riely.

"Thanks. We can take it from here. Warrick, you collect evidence and I'll analyse the blood splatters." Catherine said absently, walking over to the wall to look at the splatter.

"Cath, come here," Warrick called.

"What'd ya find?" Catherine asked, coming to stand beside him.

"I think I found the murder weapon," Warrick replied, pulling a gun out of the trash can and putting it in an evidence bag.

_An hour passed in silence so now it's about 9:00am._

"We should go back to the lab and finish processing the evidence." Catherine said with a sigh.

"I agree," Warrick replied.

"You driving?" asked Catherine, walking backward towards the door but ran into the door frame.

"Yeah. You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Catherine said, quickly recovering.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Las Vegas Crime Lab. Catherine's office. 9:35 a.m. 26th of March 2005. Catherine is doing paperwork when she hears a knock at the door. She lifts up her head to see Grissom._

"Grissom. What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for hours," Catherine said, surprise registering on her face.

"I just wanted to give you this," Grissom replied, handing Catherine a box.

"Thanks," Catherine said with a delighted smile, opening the box to reveal a fluffy stuffed teddy.

"I've gotta go," Grissom said apologetically.

"I have work to do anyway." Catherine said, walking over to the door.

Grissom followed Catherine out of her office but went in the other direction.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Las Vegas Crime Lab Layout Room. 11:45 a.m. 26th of March 2005. Catherine and Warrick are talking about their case until Nick interrupts them._

"Um…Cath. Lindsey is at reception," Nick said.

"Did she say why she wants to see me?" Catherine asked with a frown.

"No, but she did say it is important," replied Nick.

"Thanks." Nick nodded and Catherine got up and walked to reception.

"Lindsey what do you want?" she asked when reached her daughter.

"Mom. Earlier today, before I went to school, someone called and threatened to kill you," Lindsey replied fearfully.

"Oh my god. Come with me." Catherine took Lindsey into her office.

"Mom, I'm scared," Lindsey said, walking into her mom's arms.

"It's gonna be ok. You can stay at your aunt's house for a while," Catherine said reassuringly, placing a kiss on top of her daughter's head.

"Mom, I recognize the voice...it sounded like one of your ex-boyfriends," Lindsey said carefully, pulling away to look her mother in the eye.

"Who Lindsey? I need to know who." She pulled completely away so she could look Lindsey full in the face.

"It was Danny Pino," Lindsey said. She watched in dismay as her mother ran out of her office and to the locker room.

"Lindsey, where is your mom?" Warrick asked, sticking his head in the office.

"I don't know where she went. Maybe the locker room?" Lindsey suggested.

"Thanks." Warrick said, smiling softly at Lindsey.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Locker room. 11:59 a.m. 26th of March 2005._

"Cath, you alright?" Warrick asked. He had walked into the locker room and saw Catherine with her head in her hands.

"No, I'm not," Catherine replied through her fingers.

"What's wrong?" asked Warrick.

"Err…this morning Danny Pino, one of my exes, called my house and threatened to kill me. I wasn't home to answer it and Lindsey answered it and she just told me." Catherine started to cry as she forced the last bit out.

"Come here." Warrick said, reaching over to Catherine and pulling her into a hug. He let her cry into his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'm gonna take Lindsey to my sister's then I'm gonna go home." Catherine dried her eyes and reached into her locker and got her bag out.

"See ya tomorrow." Warrick watched her carefully.

"Bye," Catherine said, heading to her office to get Lindsey.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Catherine's house. 12:25pm 26th of March 2005._

Catherine got out of her car and walked up to the door. She put the key in the door and was about to open it when she was pulled away by a man.

"Let me go! Get off of me!" Catherine yelled as she struggled.

"Shut up bitch," Danny growled.

"Danny," Catherine said in a reasonably calm voice, "You won't accomplish anything by killing me--," Catherine pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you," Danny replied in a husky tone.

"But yo…" Catherine started in confusion.

"I know I said that I was going to kill you when I rang this morning. But no. I want something from you...and I'm going to take what I want," he whispered as he leered down at her.," replied Danny.

"No, no, no please don't do this," Catherine pleaded, struggling more and more as she realized what he planned. He was way too strong though.

"Shut up. You can't tell me what not to do," Danny grunted as he pushed Catherine into the garage and ripped off her shirt and pulled down her pants.

"No. Let me go Danny!" Catherine screamed, trying to get out of Danny's grip. Her throat was on fire at the emotion that was building up.

"Shut up!" Danny yelled, panting and moving his arm up to Catherine's throat.

Catherine is now struggling for breath, but manages to grab her gun from its holster at her waist. She pointed it at what she hoped was Danny's leg and not hers and fired.

"You'll get what you deserve," Catherine spat, getting her breath back and backing up when Danny lurched toward her.

"You shouldn't have done that," Danny said. He rested his weight on his good leg and punched Catherine as hard as he could, effectively knocking her out.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Catherine's house. 2:37 p.m. 26th of March 2005. Catherine is regaining consciousness._

"Mmmmmm," Catherine groaned, "How could he do that to me?" She rubbed her face wearily as she brokenly adjusted her clothes to look at least half-way decent.

"What to do? Where to go? Anywhere, but I don't know," Catherine muttered. 'I'll just go back to the lab,' she thought as she started to cry.

She cried all the way to the lab. Then, when Catherine got there, she sat in her car for a while trying to coach herself to look perfectly normal.

"I guess this is it," Catherine said, getting out of her car and heading to the door of the lab.

"Catherine, there is a message for you," said Amelia the receptionist.

"Who is the message from?" Catherine asked, her heart sinking.

"The message is from Danny Pi…" Amelia started.

Catherine cut her off. "If he calls again, tell him that I'm not going to return his calls."

"Okay," Amelia replied, confused by the hostility and sadness in Catherine's voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Tell me what you think, if I should continue, by reviewing this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2Letting Someone Know

**Catherine's Nightmare**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI I really wish I did especially finding out about episode 5-22 called Weeping Willows.

A/N: I can't forgive myself for what I did to Catherine in chapter one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two-Letting Someone Know What Happened**

_Las Vegas Crime Lab. 9:28 p.m. 26th of March 2005. Catherine is sitting in her office crying. Five minutes went by before Greg went past, glanced in then doubled back._

"Hey, Cat. What ya crying about?" Greg asked lightly, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Catherine didn't answer, but she did look up. Greg could see in Catherine's eyes that he wasn't wanted so he left, closing the door behind him. Catherine's cell phone rang and she answered it. It was Grissom.

"H-H-Hello," Catherine said between sobs.

"Catherine, where are you? Lindsey rang me and asked if I had seen you. I told her that I hadn't seen you since this morning," Grissom said worriedly, the shaky quality of her voice not lost on him.

"I-I-I'm in my office," Catherine said after a few seconds. She hung up before Grissom could say anything else, knowing that he would be there momentarily.

Less than a minute later, Grissom came in.

"What's wrong Cath?" Grissom asked worriedly.

"I--" Catherine broke off with a sob. "I was raped," she whispered.

"Who raped you?" Grissom asked immediately.

"Do I have to tell you?" Catherine said sarcastically, not being able to help the self-loathing that was building up within her. She should've stopped the son of a bitch!

"Yes, so we can find him." Grissom ignored the sarcasm and just concentrated on who would do such a thing to his colleague.

"D-D-Danny P-P-Pino," Catherine gasped, trying to get her control back.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital," Grissom said, coming around to Catherine's side of the desk and helping her up.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Desert Palm hospital. 10:03 p.m. 26th of March 2005._

"Grissom, I'm scared. I don't want him to come and get me again," Catherine admitted, though her mind screamed for him not to show any weakness.

"Just take it easy," Grissom replied gently.

"He knows what I look like; he knows so much about me. What if he comes after me again? Oh my--Lindsey! He could find out about me and my daughter and--" Catherine started to ramble as more hysterical thoughts raced through her head.

"Hey, it is going to be alright. He won't find you. We _will_ catch him," Grissom said fiercely.

"I know we'll catch him. I do have _some_ faith," Catherine joked weakly.

"I'm taking you home," Grissom said.

"No, no, no," Catherine said, shaking her head with each no and backing away from Grissom.

Grissom reached out to her, but pulled his hand quickly away when she flinched. "I'm taking you home," Grissom said again.

"Th-Th-That's where he attacked me," Catherine said, shaking.

"Hey. I didn't know," Grissom said apologetically, sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug.

"W-When you take me home, will you stay with me?" Catherine asked in a small voice.

"I will," Grissom said, smiling warmly.

"Thanks," Catherine replied, relieved.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Catherine's house. 10:43 p.m. 26th of March 2005._

Catherine flinched when they got to her house.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright," said Grissom reassuringly.

"There, there is where he raped me," Catherine said, pointing.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Grissom steered her away from the awful place where her worst nightmare occurred.

"Okay," Catherine replied quietly.

They walked to the door, but, before Catherine could put her key in the door, Lindsey opened it.

"Mom! I got so worried when you didn't come home. What happened?" Lindsey asked, stepping aside and letting her mom and Grissom in.

"Lindsey," Catherine said, surprise showing, "What are you doing home?" Her own sorrow and pain was momentarily forgotten when her daughter was home alone.

"I left a note and came home on a bus," Lindsey said, ignoring the chastising glare Catherine sent her.

Catherine sighed. "I'm going to lay down."

Lindsey watched worriedly as her mom made her way upstairs. Then she turned to Grissom. "What's going on with my mom," she interrogated.

"Do you remember Danny Pino?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah I remember that bastard. Why do you ask?" Lindsey secretly relished saying the bad word that described that scumbag to the T.

"Earlier today he--" Grissom hesitated, "he attacked your mom."

"What do you mean attacked my mom?" Lindsey demanded, her blood running cold.

"He raped her," Grissom said reluctantly. Somehow, sharing this information with Lindsey seemed as if he were contaminating her mind. She'd already been through so much and this was needed information.

"Oh my god. Where?" Lindsey asked, sitting down heavily on the couch.

The fact that Lindsey wasn't more disturbed bothered him a little. "He followed Catherine home and raped her in the garage," replied Grissom.

Lindsey sat there staring at the floor. "I think I'll go check on her." She left Grissom in the living room and went up to her mom's room.

Catherine was lying on her bed crying.

"Mom are you alright?" Lindsey asked, walking into her mom's bedroom and sitting on the bed next to Catherine.

"Apart from wanting to kill Danny, I feel terrible. I did get a chance to shoot him in the leg though so that makes me feel a little better," Catherine said, choking out a laugh and breaking down and crying in her daughter's arms.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok," Lindsey encouraged, hugging her mom close as a single tear slid down her own face.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Catherine's house. 10:53 p.m. 26th of March 2005._

Grissom's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. It was, of course, Sara who he was meant to be out at a scene with.

"Grissom," he said into the phone with a sigh.

"Hi it's me...Sara. Where are you?" asked Sara in reply.

"It doesn't matter. Have you finished processing the scene yet?" Grissom countered evasively.

"Yeah. I'm back at the lab analyzing the evidence that _I_ collected from the scene," Sara hinted.

"I'll be back soon. I have to do something else first," Grissom said before hanging up.

"Lindsey, I'm going out to the garage to collect some evidence," Grissom said to Lindsey who was just coming down the stairs.

"Okay," Lindsey replied, knowing how important the evidence was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I really want to hear what you think about this chapter and which characters you think are gonna be together. One thing, it is not Grissom and Catherine.


	3. Chapter 3The Nightmares Begin

**Catherine's Nightmare**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI I really wish I did, after finding out about episode 5-22 called Weeping Willows.

A/N: In this chapter Catherine's nightmares start to happen. In my story Catherine has a diary that she writes all her thoughts in e.g. stuff about the case she is working on if it gets to her too much, something that has happened in this chapter it is what Danny Pino did to her. Stuff that is being written by the character will be in underlined writing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Three-The Nightmares Begin**

_Catherine's house. 1:11a.m. 27th of March 2005, Catherine is lying in bed tossing and turning in her sleep having a nightmare of what happened hours earlier. Grissom had gone back to the lab and Lindsey had fallen asleep on the couch._

Catherine mumbles something in her sleep. Back downstairs, Lindsey abruptly wakes up then walks upstairs. She checks on her mom, who is asleep, before going to bed.

About ten minutes later, Catherine sat bolt upright with tears running down her cheeks. She laid back down but couldn't go back to sleep. She decided to get her diary out and write down the thoughts that are going through her head.

**Date: 27th of March 2005 1:25a.m.**

**Dear diary,**

**Yesterday was the worst birthday of my life. Danny. He…he chose the worst possible day to attack me. Obviously because it was my birthday. I'm worried that he might attack Lindsey as well or do something worse, like kill us. I just want to kill Danny for what he has done. That bastard just wants me to suffer, and he has succeeded in doing so. I could have stopped him but I didn't...now I wish I had. I shouldn't have shot him in the head, I should have shot him somewhere lethal. If he comes anywhere near Lindsey, I will kill him. If it's the last thing I do, I will kill him if he lays a hand on my daughter. Now all this is causing nightmares that keep me awake, I just want to forget all this, but I can't. I don't want Lindsey to suffer like I am on account of Danny. The only way this is all gonna end is if Danny gets put away. If they even find him. I am so scared that I don't even want to go to work. I don't want him coming to the lab like Eddie did...but if I don't go to work then who is going to supervise my team?**

Catherine looked back on a past diary entry, one from last year when she finally realized her feelings for Warrick. He didn't know how she felt for him.

"I wish he knew the feelings I have for him," Catherine said to herself.

Catherine didn't notice Lindsey standing at the door until Lindsey asked, "Feelings for who?"

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Catherine.

"You answer my question first," replied Lindsey, coming farther into the room.

"Warrick," Catherine admitted reluctantly. Lindsey probably had it figured out anyway. She was a smart girl after all.

"Ha! You and Warrick. Isn't he like 34?" Lindsey sat down on Catherine's bed and picked at some invisible lent on the bedspread.

"You answer my question now," Catherine ordered.

"I just came to check on you 'cos you were mumbling in your sleep earlier," replied Lindsey.

"Oh. It's just some bad dreams, sweetie. Don't even think about telling any of the team about any feelings I may or may not have for Warrick," Catherine warned.

"I promise," replied Lindsey. Under her breath, she muttered, "They probably already figured that part out anyway."

"You go back to bed. You've got school tomorrow," Catherine said, slipping in 'mother mode'.

"Mom, I want to stay here with you," she complained. She wouldn't admit that she was scared.

"We're not arguing about this. You _are_ going to school tomorrow," said Catherine.

"But…"

Catherine cut her off. "No buts," the stern mother said to the petulant daughter.

"Then I will just tell Warrick that you love him," replied Lindsey, walking back to her room sulkily.

"Lindsey!" yelled Catherine.

Catherine muttered to herself about handsome CSIs and blackmailing daughters. When a door slam was the only response she received, Catherine laid back and continued reading from past entries in her diary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I don't know if Catherine has a diary but I got this idea when I was writing in my journal.


	4. Chapter 4Warrick Finds Out

**Catherine's Nightmare**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI I really wish I did, after finding out about season 5 episode 22 called Weeping Willows.

A/N: In this chapter Catherine goes back to work but the chapter starts off at Catherine's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Four-Warrick Finds Out**

_6:39 a.m. 27th of March 2005, Catherine is in the kitchen eating breakfast when Lindsey comes in._

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Lindsey.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Catherine said to her daughter, feeling a little guilty.

"You didn't wake me," Lindsey said, grabbing a piece of her mom's toast.

"I'm going to work so you have to go to school on your own today," Catherine said.

"Are you sure you should go to work after what happened yesterday?" Lindsey asked worriedly.

"You're not staying home, I'm going to work and that's final," replied Catherine.

"Okay, but expect Warrick to know what you think about him," Lindsey said with a slight smirk.

"I'm going now," Catherine said, getting her keys. She kissed Lindsey on the forehead.

"Bye mom," Lindsey said right before Catherine walked out of the house.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Crime Lab 27th of March 2005 6:58 a.m. Catherine is in the break room waiting for her team when Grissom walks in._

"What are you doing back so soon?" asked Grissom.

"I'm strong. I can handle being at work and you're not my boss anymore," Catherine reminded him.

"Hey Cath. Lindsey told me what happened yesterday. She also told me something else, but I'll wait and tell you later," Warrick said as he walked into the break room.

"Grissom you can go now. I can handle everything," Catherine assured the older man.

"Okay, I'm going," Grissom said with raised hands, "I'll see you later if you're still here." Catherine watched him walk out with a sense of foreboding. She didn't want to face Warrick.

"I think I know what Lindsey told you," said Catherine.

"Hey I thought you liked Grissom before Lindsey told me," replied Warrick, pulling Catherine closer to him and kissed her.

"Hey Catherine what cases do we have today?" asked Nick when he walked into the break room, interrupting Catherine and Warrick.

"Um…err have you finished the case that you were working on yesterday?" asked Catherine.

"No, I'll leave you two alone," replied Nick with a smirk before walking out of the break room.

"Now where were we," said Catherine leaning to Warrick and kissing him again.

After about a minute they stopped kissing so they could catch their breath.

"We better start working," said Catherine getting up and walking out of the break room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Catherine is sitting in her office waiting for Lindsey to answer her cell phone._

"Mom, what do you want?" asked Lindsey when she answered.

"Linds, did you tell Warrick that I loved him?" Catherine said in mock-anger.

"Yeah and he said that he had the same feelings for you," Lindsey said to defend herself.

"Where are you?" asked Catherine.

"I'm at school. Where else would I be?" replied Lindsey in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't use that tone with me," said Catherine in a stern voice.

"Gotta go. Bye," Lindsey said hurriedly.

"Bye sweetie," said Catherine before hanging up the phone.

"Hey Cath. A new case has come up. Do you want to come with me?" asked Warrick, coming into Catherine's office and sitting on the chair opposite her.

"Sure. What is the case about?" asked Catherine in reply, putting down the file that she was reading.

"Husband and wife found dead in their backyard swimming pool," Warrick responded, looking at Catherine with his beautiful eyes.

"Sure. I need to get away from all this paperwork. You never realize how much more you get when you are supervisor," replied Catherine with a big smile on her face.

"Meet you out at the car in ten," said Warrick, walking out of Catherine's office.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey. You got my kit for me. Sneaky," said Catherine when she got to the Tahoe where Warrick was standing.

"Can't I be a little helpful?" asked Warrick.

"Sure you can but next time tell me first," replied Catherine walking over to the driver's side door and getting in. Warrick stood there for a minute before getting in the passenger side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Tell me what you think and what you want. I'm looking for someone to beta my story, if you can tell please tell me in a review!


	5. Chapter 5Happy Or Sad

**Catherine's Nightmare**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI I really wish I did, after finding out about season 5 episode 22 called Weeping Willows.

A/N: For this chapter I have skipped a month for on reason but you will have to read on to find out. The idea for this chapter came from an episode of McLeod's Daughters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Five-Happy Or Sad?**

_Crime Lab 28th of April 2005 9:56 am, one month after Catherine's attack, Danny has been on the run for a month and hasn't been sighted. Catherine is in her office when Warrick comes in._

"Hey you don't look so good," said Warrick.

"I've just been feeling a bit sick for the past couple of days," replied Catherine getting up and walking over to where Warrick was standing.

"Are you sure you should be working?" asked Warrick.

"I'm fi…" replied Catherine before passing out.

"Catherine," said Warrick picking Catherine up and placing her on the couch, gently shaking her.

"Warrick are you still here?" asked Catherine when she came to.

"I'm still here, you should go see your doctor," replied Warrick.

"I know I should but I will later," said Catherine.

"No I'm taking you now," replied Warrick in an official tone of voice.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Hospital waiting room 28th of April 2005 10:41 a.m. Warrick is waiting for Catherine to come back out after she has seen the doctor._

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Warrick seeing the sad look on Catherine's face and walking over to her then walking her over to the seat.

"I…I…I'm pregnant," replied Catherine.

"Hey that's good isn't it?" asked Warrick then moving Catherine's head so that he could see her eyes, he saw the sadness in them then asked "Is Danny the father of your baby?".

Catherine weakly nodded her head letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Shhhhhh. It's gonna be alright," said Warrick pulling Catherine into a tight, comforting hug letting her cry into his shoulder.

Warrick picked Catherine up and took her out to the Denali and placed her in the passenger seat. He then strapped her in and got in the driver's seat and drove Catherine back to her house.

Catherine had rolled herself up into a ball crying into her knees.

Warrick stopped the car in Catherine's driveway, then got out and went around to Catherine to get her out of the car. When his gentle hands touched her body, she flinched.

"I'm scared," said Catherine letting Warrick pick her up and take her inside the house.

"Scared about what?" asked Warrick after he placed Catherine down on the couch and then sat down next to her.

Moving her strawberry blonde hair out of her face Catherine replied, "I'm scared about my safety and the baby's safety."

"I'm here to protect you and the baby," said Warrick before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Warrick getting up walking towards the door.

Warrick answered the door to find Danny on the other side of it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Warrick.

"Who is it?" asked Catherine walking up to Warrick but quickly backed off when she saw Danny.

"G-G-Get him out of my house," said Catherine with tears running down her cheeks.

Warrick went outside with Danny while Catherine called Brass.

Ten minutes later Brass had came to arrest Danny.

"Danny Pino you are under arrest for the rape of Catherine Willows," said Brass cuffing Danny and passing him off to the other officers.

"Thanks," said Warrick.

"Hey it's my job," replied Brass.

While all this was happening Catherine had gone up to her room crying. Warrick came in and sat down next to Catherine pulling her into a tight, comforting hug.

"Shhhhhh. He can't hurt you any more," comforted Warrick.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6The Begining Again

**Catherine's Nightmare**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from CSI I really wish I did, especially after watching Weeping Willows and Grave Danger.

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long it is hard to write more than one story at a time. Bodies In Motion and the end of Grave Danger hasn't happened yet or may never happen in this story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Six-The Beginning Again**

Crime Lab 29th of April 2005 7:00 a.m., Nick and Warrick are in the locker room getting ready for work when Catherine walks in.

"I'll come back later," said Catherine when she saw Nick.

"No it's fine I'll go," replied Nick getting his gun and leaving.

"How ya feeling?" asked Warrick when Catherine sat down next to him.

"Apart from the morning sickness I'm fine. Now I can get on with my life now that Danny is behind bars," replied Catherine.

"We'll get through this; don't forget I'm here for you," said Warrick wrapping an arm around Catherine's shoulders.

"I know," replied Catherine wiping away the single tear that rolled down her face.

"Come on we have work to do," said Warrick gently helping Catherine up off the bench in the locker room.

Catherine and Warrick left the locker room and headed to the break room.

"Okay Nick you have a hit and run involving a teenage boy, and Rick you have a robbery. Okay?" said Catherine handing both the guys the case files.

"Oh so she calls you Rick now," said Nick sarcastically before leaving the break room.

Nick headed to the locker room and Catherine walked towards her office with Warrick following.

Catherine stood at the front of her desk; Warrick then came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You alright?" asked Warrick turning Catherine around so she was facing him.

"I'm fine…it's just Danny's trial is really bugging me," replied Catherine.

"We've got months 'til Danny's trial," said Warrick reassuringly.

"I know I'm still a bit scared," replied Catherine shakily.

"There is nothing to be scared about," said Warrick reassuringly.

"I know," replied Catherine, letting out a shaky sigh.

Catherine gave Warrick a little peck on the check before saying "Don't you have a scene to go to."

"I'm going I'm going," replied Warrick.

"Call me if you need any help," said Catherine before Warrick walked out of her office.

About half an hour later Catherine's cell rang.

"Hello," said Catherine in a normal tone.

"Mom it's me Lindsey," replied Lindsey.

"What's wrong Lindsey?" asked Catherine in a worried tone.

"Nothing I just wanted to know how you are," replied Lindsey.

"I'm fine, now don't scare me like that again," said Catherine.

"Okay, okay," replied Lindsey sarcastically.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me again missy," said Catherine.

"That's all I wanted to know so bye," said Lindsey.

"Bye sweetie," replied Catherine hanging up her phone.

Catherine had only just clipped her phone back onto her belt when Grissom walked in.

"I need to warn you Ecklie knows that you're pregnant," said Grissom sitting down in the chair opposite Catherine.

"You're joking aren't you?" asked Catherine.

"No, no I'm not, if Ecklie knows then most of the lab probably knows well everyone except Greg 'cos he's always the last to know," replied Grissom.

"What a…" Catherine was cut off by Ecklie walking into her office.

"What are you stupid?" asked Ecklie practically yelling.

"Ecklie I'm sorry, it's not my fault I'm pregnant, i-it's…" Catherine trailed off.

"Catherine you have to be careful when you're screwing around," replied Ecklie.

"Ecklie I'm not screwing around," yelled Catherine, running out of her office.

"If you took any notice in your colleagues you would know that Catherine was raped," said Grissom exiting Catherine's office, Ecklie did the same but went in the other direction.

S/C SC S/C S/C

Catherine sat in her car banging her head on the steering wheel.

'How could he think that, that is the last thing I want to do right now,' thought Catherine to herself.

Catherine had now stopped banging her head on the steering wheel but had her hands tightly wrapped around the steering wheel.

'I've gotta get away from here,' thought Catherine to herself.

Catherine started her car and drove off not aware of how fast she was going; she didn't know where to go, she just drove.

Catherine was distracted from her thoughts when her phone rang, she decided not to answer it knowing it would probably be Grissom or Ecklie, the last person she wanted to talk to right now was Ecklie.

Catherine decided to go home after driving around the street of Vegas for a while.

When Catherine got home Lindsey hadn't gone to school yet but was getting ready to go.

"Catherine why are you home this early?" asked Lilly.

"Ecklie," replied Catherine going into the living room, walking over to the mini bar and fixing herself a screwdriver.

"What have you done this time?" asked Lilly following Catherine.

"It's not what I did it's what he did," replied Catherine.

"What did he do?" asked Lilly.

"He called me a slut, well not in those exact words but that's what he meant," replied Catherine.

"Why did he call you a slut?" asked Lilly.

"He called me a slut 'cos I'm pregnant," replied Catherine sitting down on the couch.

"When did you find out?" asked Lilly.

"Yesterday," replied Catherine.

"Who is the father?" asked Lilly.

"I rather not talk about it," replied Catherine walking up to her bedroom passing Lindsey on the way.

"Hey mom, what you doing back so early?" asked Lindsey.

"Don't worry just go finish getting ready for school," replied Catherine.

Catherine walked into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed then started crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Tell me what you think.


End file.
